The Squad: Squad House
by Redwut
Summary: THE SQUAD STILL EXISTS! So yeah basically this is what it would be like if the Squad lived in a house together. And if the other authors of Wings Of Fire were there too. NEW CHAPTER TO CELEBRATE THE WELCOMING HOME OF SOMEONE AND SOMETHIN ELSE
1. Chapter 1

**The Squad ain't dead, cheerios!**

 **So this shit is about the Squad if we lived all together in a house.**

 **As you know, the Squad has lost three members.**

 **A moment of silence for AshEmber the NightWing, OtterTheMemeLord, and Joebug, please.**

 **...**

 **Thank you.**

 **So, this leaves Red (me), Sofie, and Thundy. Small Squad now :(**

 **Well without any further ado, let's get this circus rolling or whatever the fuck that saying is**

* * *

Red's POV

Red yawned and stretched, sun spilling through the window of her little room. She swung her legs over the bed and onto the ground, kicking her blankets over.

Her alarm went off right after she had awoken, and she jumped in terror. "HOLY SHIT."

Sofie, who always got up before Red, poked her head in Red's room. "What?"

"Just my alarm." Red slapped her alarm till it turned off, muttering curse words under her breath.

"You're gonna break the damn thing soon, you know." Sofie said, sitting on a beat up office chair by a desk in the corner.

"Dude, get out."

Sofie grinned and left, then walked downstairs.

Sofie's POV

Sofie arrived downstairs and grabbed a pancake that Ash had made. "What's up?"

"The sky." Otter mumbled over a bowl of cereal while watching TV.

Sofie rolled her eyes and grinned. "Thanks for the pancakes, Ash."

"No problemo." Ash flipped another pancake and nearly dropped it. "Whoops."

"Holy hell, is Red still not up?" Thunder called from the bathroom.

Sofie rolled her eyes. "She sleeps in a lot. Besides, I KNOW she's up because she swore loudly."

"As usual." Otter quipped, shoving another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Ash successfully landed a pancake and put it on a plate. "Breakfast is served. For myself. Sorry Thundy."

"It's alright, I made my own." Thunder yelled back. "It's on that plate by the microwave."

"What plate- ohhhhhhh." Ash spotted the large plate of pancakes.

Red finally walked down the stairs with a glare. She was never a morning person.

"What's up Reddie." Otter said over his cereal.

Red flipped him her middle finger and poured herself some cheerios.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Sofie snickered teasingly.

"I'm not a morning person." Red grumbled and started eating her cereal at the table, with Ash and Sofie following. Thunder then took his large plate of pancakes and sat down as well, along with Otter.

After a bit of silence, Thunder slammed his fork on the table. "I LIKE PANCAKES."

* * *

 **So yeah. This exists.**

 **That was like a prologue or whatever.**

 **So we were thinking, "hey why don't we have other author cameos in this too?" so if anyone else wants to be in this, please state it in the reviews or PM one of us.**

 **Here's a form of you want a format to catch your personality:**

Nickname/what you'd go by:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Other specifics you think you might want (such as things like "next door neighbor" or "really close friend of [insert Squad memeber here]"):

 **Yes I said memeber instead of member.**

 **Thanks yo**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thunder never ended up writing the damned chapter so it's still me Red here writing this lol**

 **Chapter in celebration of leh Jewbug return! And another very important thang**

* * *

Breakfast is over and Thunder had decided to do the dishes. No one knew why. Just go with it.

As they all brought their plates up to the sink, someone knocks on the door.

The secret knock.

Only the Squad knew _that_ knock.

Everyone froze, and Red walked up to the door, quite obviously oblivious to the fact that the Squad knock had been used while they were all in the house.

Well, all except one.

"JOEBUG!" Sofie pushed Red out of the way and hugged Joebug, who stood at the door with two travelling bags, a bit baffled.

"Heyo." Joebug smiled as the Squad came in and did an awkward group hug type thing. Emphasis on awkward. Thunder sort of hovered on the outside with a big grin while Red was quite reluctant to hug but did it for her old friend.

"I can't believe you're back!" Otter exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I got a few things sorted out, and long story short I decided I missed y'all." Joebug smiled and hugged them all back.

* * *

 **and now for an awkward time skip bc this is important**

* * *

Ash was walking back from his random walk that he had decided to do. He approaches the Squad House door and did the little knock doo-hickey thang that they would recognize and reached for his keys.

He oPeNeD the dOoR. woooOOOAAAAHHH SO COOL.

Anyways, he opened the door to hear "SURPRISE!"

Everyone from fanfiction was waiting inside for his surprise birthday party.

"Happy birthday, dude!" Red called from somewhere in the back because she was short.

Wonderful threw confetti with Starleaf, while Blueberry and Lemon kicked balloons around, and Venomheart just sort of stood their noting his atmosphere and trying to figure out the best escape route in case something happened. Cameron and Snow were busy trying to blow up more balloons for Blue and Lemon since Duck started popping them all. Starsight, Circaiybbsbjgsbgj, and April were trying to make the punch as fast as they could.

"Put in three teaspoons of the sugar." April instructed.

"That says TABLESPOONS." Starsight corrected.

"DONT QUESTION ME DAMMIT."

Wrongful and Torch were in the kitchen trying to bake a cake.

"It says to use this cake mix, but I think that this one was recommended by that dude on TV." Wrongful pondered, looking at two boxes of cake mix.

"The one on the left is slightly high." Torch stated, staring at the clock.

"Excuse me?"

"False."

At some point Red and Duck got in an argument because that's just the sort of thing they'd do.

Anyways, Ash was surprised. "WOAH jeez, thanks guys!"

"Anything for a Squad member, you know?" Otter smiled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Thunder picked Ash up in a big bear hug.

Ash grinned and gasped for air. "tHankS aNd aLL bUt I cAnT bReAth."

"Oh. Sorry." Thundy put him down and patted his head. "Have a good one, eh?"

"Suddenly Canadian, eh?" Sofie smirked.

"EH" Red called from somewhere in the back.

Sofie shrugged. "Eh. Happy birthday, Ash."

Ash smiled. "Thanks. And how did you get so many people?"

"We just sort of invited everyone we could." Otter shrugged.

"I got a bunch of people from Fanwings!" Red yelled.

"GOOD FOR YOU." Duck yelled back.

"HEY, WHY DONT YOU SHUT YOUR-"

"Hey hey hey, let's break up this before it starts." Snow grabbed Red and dragged her away from Duck. "Why don't we play a game?"

"Truth or dare?" Wonderful suggested.

Lemon nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Everyone got in a circle and Snow started. "Thunderbird, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Huh. I dare you to..." He thought for a second. "OOo, I dare you to get me a drink. Because I'm thirsty."

There was a collective sigh from the group. "Loopholes." Someone called out.

Thunderbird shrugged and ran to the kitchen, where he was momentarily blinded by a light and heard "DAMMIT TORCH" before he was engulfed in what looked like fire extinguisher foam.

"Uhm, we can just let them deal with that." Circbuyagbusd edged away from the kitchen. "Continue the game."

"It was Thunderbird's turn though." Sofie pointed out.

"Whatever, you just go." Otter said.

"Okay. Red, truth or dare?"

Red spun around in her chair. "Dare, obviously."

"I dare you to go sit in that fire extinguisher foam." She grinned slyly.

"oooOKAY!" Red hopped into the foam. "Wait, this isn't fire extinguisher foam. This is whipped cream!" She said, poking her head out and licking some of the foam.

"Uh, what the hell..?" Wonderful narrowed his eyes at the foam.

Torch stumbled out of the foam. "Blame the idiot."

" _IM_ the idiot?!" Wrongful's voice sounded through a large barrier of foam.

"HUSBAND." Red yelled.

"Moving on." April grabbed a handful of foam and began finnicking with it. "Red, go."

"BLUE! My main gal! Truth or dare!" Red pointed at Blueberry across the room.

Blue awkwarded scooched back. "Oh god... truth..?"

"Fuck Brendon Urie or Gerard Way?"

Blueberry's face went from slightly uncomfortable to embarrassment real quick. "RED! I DONT EVEN KNOW WHO THAT IS BUT _RED!"_

"Keep it PG." Lemon said, sipping the half made and slightly under-sweetened punch.

"For the record-"

" _RED!"_

"Sorry." Red smiled and flopped backwards into the foam.

Blue sighed. "Anyways, Ash, truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm... dare." Ash decided.

"I dare you to take Wonderful outside into the streets and pretend that you are spreading the news that the end is near." Blueberry smirked.

*LaTer*

"THE END IS NYE!" Ash yelled into the snowy streets.

Wonderful nodded. "THE WORLD WILL CRASH AND BURN!"

"THE SUN WILL _EXPLODE!"_ Ash grabbed some lady's shoulder.

"Hey, get away from me you weirdo!" The lady slapped him with her purse and ran.

"THE EARTH IS SPINNING TOWARDS TOTAL CHAOS!"

*bAck To tHe pArty*

Wrongful finally sorted out the foam and cake problem and managed to get Torch to carry the large cake in without dropping it or throwing it at the roof.

 _"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear AshEmber, happy birthday to you!"_ Everyone sang and cheered.

Ash blew out the candles successfully and everyone got their share.

"Cheers to a birthday for a great dude." Otter said.

Thundy stood up and clinked glasses with him. "Cheers to the Squad."

"Cheers to change." Sofie said.

Joebug nodded. "Cheers to new beginnings."

Red stood up as well. "Cheers to this damned website."

 **EVERYONE CHEERED AND ALL WAS GOOD AND YEET HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMM GOOD BIRTHDAY OR ILL SLAP A BITCH.**

 **Anyways, thanks for being the AshEmber that we've all grown to know and love, even if you can't write anymore. We all miss your stories and familiar profile picture in archives, and just the words "AshEmber the NightWing" being seen. The Squad really hasn't been the same since you left, and we miss you so much, I just hope that you're doing good (and by the sound of it, things are going good so that's good).**

 **Have a great birthday, bud.**


End file.
